


Press Release from Sixth Circle Stadium, Tartarus, Hades

by cynthia1960



Category: Blaseball (Video Game), Food Wishes (YouTube), Warrior Nun
Genre: Gen, Hades Tigers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynthia1960/pseuds/cynthia1960
Summary: The food court in Sixth Circle Stadium is undergoing expansion in order to meet the culinary needs of the resident damned as well as providing a taste of home for visiting fans of other teams.
Kudos: 8





	Press Release from Sixth Circle Stadium, Tartarus, Hades

FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE

DATE: The Discipline Era: Rest in Violence

We are happy to announce that our newest restaurant, Los Sueños del Burrito (Burrito Dreams), will be opening shortly.

The influx of new Hades residents from California, and specifically the San Francisco Bay Area, has challenged the master chefs of the Sixth Circle because they say that the current offerings from Taco Hell do not adequately console them for the loss of their beloved [Mission-style burrito](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mission_burrito).

The new restaurant uses Arq-Tech's newest portal technology building on the heritage of the [Alameda-Weehawken Burrito Tunnel](https://idlewords.com/2007/04/the_alameda_weehawken_burrito_tunnel.htm) to zap the finest offerings from Bay Area taquerias to our stadium. In addition, there will be a pipeline built from La Victoria in San José, California that provides the freshest orange sauce available. 

Our chefs will also do their utmost to create the most incendiary salsa and pico de gallo recipes in the Underworld.

Enjoy!

Please exercise caution near the construction area! Those trenches you see are deeper than you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Beings from all realms interested in the burrito delivery technology, please go to [Transcript from Talk Given at Food Service Frontiers 2020: "How do you deliver a Burrito to the Underworld?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574928) for an explanation.


End file.
